The Blood Stained Moon
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She had died protecting the people she cared about and for her country for which she proudly served. Now she's in a place she doesn't know or understand. Until she meets a man who might be the one to cherish her and the scars she earned from her past. Or will old memories keep haunting her?


**The Blood Stained Moon: Chapter 1:**

**(Here's another Bleach fanfic! Enjoy!)**

She could feel nothing, but pain; her body ached and she could hardly feel her legs.

_*Am I dead? Why does it hurt so much?* _She thought to herself as she began to remember her last moments.

_ It was a hot day they were sent to investigate a small village in Northern Afghanistan as they arrived they all noticed that the village was deserted. Soon they were surrounded and she managed to get her unit out safely but, she was captured. Her enemy would rape her, beat her and whipped her until finally they decided to pin her to a wooden cross and burn her. She could feel the heat and pain as her whole body was engulfed in flames._

"Child, wake up!" She could hear an elderly woman's voice call out to her.

Her eyes cracked opened her dark brown eyes slightly and she could make out three figures standing around her. She breathed heavily as she tried to move her hand, but felt someone grab it gently.

"It's alright now, Child. It's only a bad dream…" The elderly woman said soothingly.

She felt her eyes get heavy again as she allowed herself to drift off into a dreamless slumber. When she awoke again; she was more alert to the things around her it was then that she noticed her left eye was covered by what she assumed to be a bandage. She then looked to her right to see another woman was sitting next to her. The woman had long black hair that was pinned in front of her it was then that the woman's light blue eyes turned to her. The woman gave her a smile before she began to speak softly.

"It's good to see you are awake. I am Retsu Unohana I am the one has tended to your wounds since you have been found."

"Found?" The young woman asked with a scratchy voice from without use.

"Yes you found outside the Uzuki compound, which you are in at the moment. Your injuries were server..." Retsu stated before having a look of contemplation soon coming to a decision.

"What's wrong?" The young woman croaked out.

Retsu smiled shaking her head slightly before replying back," Nothing of importance at the moment. Tell me what your name is?"

"My name is Anita Rivera… can I have some water please?" Anita asked feeling her throat become dry.

Retsu then grabbed a nearby glass and placed it near her lips allowing Anita to take a couple of sips. She then pulled it away which allowed Anita to ask some more questions, but as she shifted she felt something missing. She managed to glance down at her chest noticing her dog tags were missing. Looking at Retsu with alarm she quickly asked," Where are my dog tags?"

Retsu looked her confused before grabbing the silver plated necklace that was on the desk next to the bed.

"You mean this?" Retsu asked watching Anita's expression change from panic to relief.

"Yes… Can you put them on me?" She asked.

"Of course," Retsu then gently lifted Anita's head and placed her "dog tags" on her neck.

"Thank you. Where exactly am I? I know you said the Uzuki Compund, but where is that exactly?" Anita asked wincing slightly as she moved.

"You are in the Soul Society," Retsu replied,

"Soul Society?" Anita asked with confusion coating her voice.

"Yes think of it as a place where one comes after dying," Retsu replied.

"After dying? So I am dead?" Anita asked as she closed her eyes in pain as the memories of death came.

_Fire, Fire that's all she could see. The pain… It hurts._

Anita was snapped out of her painful memories when she felt Retsu place a hand on hers looking at her with concern.

"Can you remember how you died?" Retsu asked seriously.

Anita felt her throat clog up before nodding her head slightly. Retsu looked at her with a sympathetic gaze when she heard the door open and an elderly woman enter. She had grey hair that was placed into a tight bun on the top of her head and dark green eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be a dark green kimono with golden leaves on the pattern.

"Ah, so you wake, Child. How are feeling?" The elderly woman asked as she took a seat to the left of Retsu.

"Hurts everywhere…" Anita replied honestly.

"I imagine so with the wounds you have and the condition in which my oldest son found you in. I am Narika Uzuki, Head of the Uzuki Noble Family. May ask your name?" The woman known as Narika asked.

"Anita Rivera… I am- was the Captain of the 1st Heavy Brigade Combat Team for the United States of America." Anita replied as she winced again from shifting.

"You were a Captain? An impressive feat for a woman, no offence Captain Unohana," Narika said with a slight smile.

"Captain, so does this place- I mean Soul Society have its own military force?" Anita asked with surprise in her voice.

Both Narika and Retsu smiled before Retsu replied," Yes something of that sort, but its completely different from the Human world. I shall explain it after you rest some more."

Anita nodded in understanding it was then that the door opened again this time revealing a man. He had long black hair that stopped at his upper back but was lightly tied into a ribbon and placed over his right shoulder. He light brown eyes landed on Anita and shined with some relief.

"Ah I am glad to see you are awake." The man stated as he stood by Raika.

"Anita this is my eldest son, the one who found you, his name Citan Uzuki. Citan this is Anita Rivera." Raika introduced each other.

"Thank you all for helping me," Anita said great fully it was then that she began to feel tired again.

All three of them smiled before Retsu stated," We shall leave to rest. Tomorrow we will answer all of your questions and help you adjust to your life here in the Soul Society."

Anita smiled groggily before falling into a dreamless sleep. She wasn't sure how long she been asleep when she was awoken to a loud crash followed by a male and female yelling.

"DAMMIT HIYORI!" A male voice yelled out in anger.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT BALDY!" A scratchy female voice retorted.

Anita began to sit up gritting her teeth in pain as managed to successfully sit up. It was then that a different female voice yelled out," STUPID KENSEI!"

Despite all the noise Anita managed to get to her feet making sure to hang to any surface as she began to make the painful trek to the door. Each step brought out a whimper from her, but thankfully she managed to get to the door and opened it up. It was then that she could see a group of people one of the men was holding another man back from attacking someone while another man was holding back a woman from attacking someone. Anita managed to stand from the door frame before moving to the wall was. She leaned against it gently while panting heavily. It was then that the man with silver hair stopped and looked in her direction. His dark colored eyes widened he noticed her bandaged body.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice.

This caused everyone in the group to stop what they were doing and turned to face her. Before she could even answer a young woman with short green hair with what appeared to be white rimmed sunglass in them. She had hazel eyes and was wearing a pink bandana like cloth around her neck.

"Hi! I'm Mashiro Kuna Lieutenant of Squad 9. That man over there is my Captain Kensei Muguruma don't worry about him he's stupid!" The woman named Mashiro began to say.

Anita turned to the man who first noticed her with silver hair; his brown eyes narrowed at Mashiro, but before he could say anything more Mashiro continued on.

"That's Captain of the 5th Squad Shinji Hirako," Mashiro stated pointing to a man with long blonde hair that seemed stop at his lower back; he also had brown eyes though they seemed more mischievous then the man known as Kensei.

"That's Lieutenant of Squad 12 Hiyori Sarugaki," as Mashiro pointed to a short girl with blonde spiky pigtails and had light brown eyes that held anger in them something Anita was used to when she would receive privates to train.

"That's the Lieutenant of Squad 8 Lisa Yadomaru," Mashiro's hand then points to a young woman with black hair that was braided into two pigtails and teal eyes underneath a pira of red squared glasses.

"That's the Captain of Squad 7 Love Aikawa," The man she pointed to had a black afro with the side burns and he wore a pair of dark-lenses sunglasses.

"And that's Rojuro Otoribashi, but we just call him Rose and he's the Captain of the 3rd Division. What's your name?" Mashiro asked looking at her with a look of a puppy.

Anita took a quick look at the last man, Rose. He had slightly wavy blonde hair that was being kept back with a black ribbon and had purple eyes. She then turned to her attentions to the young woman in front of her.

"My name is Anita Rivera," She replied hesitantly.

"Well then Anita why don't you sit down? And explain to us why you are covered in bandages?" The man Anita now knew as Shinji asked with a serious expression, but just as Anita went to walk forward she suddenly a inhuman growl echoed from outside in.

Anita instantly noticed that the group of people instantly became alert.

"A Hollow? Here?" The woman known as Lisa stated with confusion.

Anita had a feeling that whatever a Hollow was it wasn't anything good.

**(And here's my attempt at anther Bleach fanfic. Sorry if some of the characters were OOC. Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
